


How Do I Help?

by moonbehindmountain



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: M/M, Possessive Rufus Shinra, Turks (Compilation of FFVII), emo tseng, tseng x rufus shinra - Freeform, tsenguru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbehindmountain/pseuds/moonbehindmountain
Summary: Tseng has had a long day at work and Rufus Shinra has trouble expressing himself. Maybe body talk is the best solution for what's happening between them.
Relationships: Rufus Shinra & Tseng, Rufus Shinra/Tseng
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	How Do I Help?

Tseng cast his blaser onto the barstool that sat at the breakfast bar in Rufus’ apartment kitchen. He methodically removed each of his work oxfords, polished to a matte black sheen, and left them by the front door. It clicked shut as the door closed behind him. The smell of the apartment was warm and familiar to him now; they were balsamic warm smells, clean, soft, and pine-like. It reminded him immediately of Rufus, the scent of the apartment was the same of that close on his skin. 

“Hey,” Rufus called casually from the living area. He was reclining on the enormous beige leather couch, barefoot, flipping idly through a magazine or book, Tseng couldn’t quite see which from his vantage point but could hear the rustle of turning pages. “Back already?” 

“The mission went more quickly than expected.” The thoughts flooded back in a quick flash. Back to the spatter of blood on the walls, his gun hot beneath his hands, the violence and grim duty that came with his career. The opponent’s materia had glowed green in his weapon, attempting to heal before it’s user faded from a twitching, struggling mass and then passed into death. The screaming. The pleaing. His gunshot, then silence. And this was his routine. Tseng had grown accustomed to seeing an opponent not as a fellow human being, but instead a threat to his own survival and therefore necessary to eliminate. That helped him cope with many, many of the things he’d done in the name of obligation to whomever happened to be his employer at the time. 

Tseng walked into the kitchenette, opened the glass door of the wine refrigerator, tugged out a bottle of Merlot, setting it gently on the white marble countertop, and shuffled through a drawer for the corkscrew. 

Rufus sat up with a soft grunt and set the reading material down on the glass coffee table nearby. He saw Tseng standing there, his hands twisting the corkscrew and then tugging it open with a satisfying pop. Rufus opened the cabinet behind him and pulled down two wine glasses. 

Tseng cupped the bottom of the bottle with one hand and delicately tipped the neck of it as maroon liquid poured into the glasses. He took the glass in his palm and took a large swig of it, without much consideration. 

Rufus leaned against the counter, glass of wine in hand, but not drinking. 

“You okay?” His blue eyes surveyed over his boyfriend, who often came home from work without much to say about it. But today something seemed off. His red eyes were narrowed, bracing and his gloved fingers twitched slightly at the wine glass he was holding. Tseng nodded stoically at Rufus’ inquiry and just kept drinking. Rufus was awful at handling situations like these. Something in him always screamed to run or defend himself with a sarcastic remark that diffused the emotional nature of the conversation. He’d quickly learned that suppressing his own emotions, which at the moment were anxiety-ridden, was the easiest way to navigate through it. Something ached in Rufus...he longed to just wrap his arms around Tseng and comfort him. He recognized it. Abandonment. Pain. But he was too scared to do so. So, instead he remarked brazenly,

“I mean, I’m sure you handled it fine. You’re the most capable Turk we have. But I know how it can go sometimes. Unpredictable.”

Tseng lowered his eyes, nodding, and began sloppily unlatching his chest harness at the buckle. All of his strength seemed to have vaporized from him and uncharacteristically, he just slumped over against the counter, refilling his wine glass. 

“Let me do it. You’re too tired,” Rufus griped. He tugged Tseng towards him by the leather strap and unbuckled it carefully. Tseng’s handcuffs dangled from one of the metal hooks on his harness and the noise of the chain clinked gently on the counter. Rufus tugged at the knot on Tseng’s black tie, loosening it with a slip of fabric. 

At Rufus’ gentle attention, Tseng lifted his hand to Rufus’ face, cupping it gently. Rufus felt the soft, worn-in leather against his skin and looked up at Tseng. He noticed freckles of blood on Tseng’s face, his brows knit together tight, his eyes resting softly on Rufus. Rufus, hesitant at first, then leaned into Tseng’s hand. He could tell he needed this, whatever it was. Rufus set his glass of wine down. Tseng wrapped Rufus tightly in his arms, pressing him close and hard to his body and breathing in deeply. Rufus could smell the heat of the day on him, iron and smoke and sweat. He felt the outline of Tseng’s cock against his thigh as he leaned him against the counter. He wasn’t exactly hard, but Rufus noticed that the embrace had aroused him, both bodies warm and delicately enfolded. In the warmly-lit apartment, beyond the floor-length windows, Midgar twinkled skylines of green and yellow and white; the world was aglow with the benefit of Shinra Electric Power Company’s mako energy supply. 

“You can use me,” Rufus whispered close against Tseng’s neck, kissing it gently, nipping. “If the day was hard, you can take it out on me.” 

Tseng breathed in, Rufus felt his cock twitch. 

“I will not ever, ever take it out on you,” Tseng whispered. “I am not that kind of man.” 

“I know,” Rufus smirked. “But you know I’d like it. And I’m asking for it. No,” he ran his hand up Tseng’s back, and then teased his fingers at the nape of his neck. “Actually, I’m telling you to do it. To do whatever you want.” 

Tseng breathed out, with a slight rasp on his breath. He needed a release of this bridled stress, and sex definitely seemed like a viable option. Something about the command in Rufus’ voice turned him on in a way that nobody else could. He was reminded again of the lust-filled nights before they started dating, the boardroom blowjobs and casual fuck-buddy nights in hotels paid for by the Shinra corporate credit card, sleazy little indulgences after weeks of secretly lusting after one another. Tseng’s duties belonged to the corporation after all, not Rufus himself. But it was different now. Rufus met a need in Tseng that he knew nobody else could; it was a primal and instinctual need, synonymous with his very being, to serve and protect him, a man who was more than capable of handling himself, and fulfill him in every possible way that he could. They were independent and yet interdependent, deeply reliant on what they could provide for one other amidst the chaos of the world beyond the apartment’s four walls. 

“That sounds...it sounds wonderful, honestly,” Tseng’s voice rumbled in his chest against Rufus’s, tinged with lust, raw hunger. His chest ached at the thought of Rufus splayed out in full view in front of him, eager for what he could provide him. 

“I have something in mind,” Rufus said tauntingly, looping the handcuff on the counter on one of his fingers. 

\---

Rufus’s moans huff through his nostrils, muffled against the gag, one of his twisted up silk pocket squares between his teeth and tied around his head, as Tseng sucked gently on each of his nipples. His taut, shining cock was aching painfully. He needed to come so badly. Tseng had already sucked on him, slowly, tortuously, whispering against him to not do it just yet. That he had more to do with him. Rufus could almost cry as Tseng ventured down again, his long, shining, dark hair trailing down Rufus’ torso. The room was pitch black, with the exception of the pale blue moonlight cast through an overhead window that illuminated the shadowed silhouette of both their toned bodies.  
Tseng began kissing the insides of his thighs, softly, his tongue moving in slow, warm, wet motions against his skin, humming softly. They’d both showered beforehand and Rufus’ skin tasted sweet, musky and masculine, clean. Rufus whined against the gag as Tseng drew near his cock, but not quite there yet. He pressed Rufus’ legs up against his forearms and, adjusting him, teased his asshole with the tip of his tongue, breathing warm breath and providing hot slickness against Rufus’ most sensitive areas. Tseng knew by now he was noisy during sex, and he loved it. Tseng was hard too, barely able to contain himself honestly, at the sight of him bound by his handcuffs against the colossal wooden bedframe, a present just for him to enjoy and ravish at the consent of his lover. Rufus’ cropped hair hung in his eyes as he bucked against Tseng’s kissing, his eyes pressed shut.   
“Here, let me taste you again first,” Tseng whispered, “I won’t make it hurt for much longer.” He gently lowered Rufus’ legs and then took his cock in his hand and began methodically sucking, knowing exactly where he’d like it. His precum was salty and slippery. Tseng vulgarly throat-fucked him, coming up for breath periodically, groaning softly, between the slurping, sucking sounds. He wanted to fuck Rufus in this way, to hear him whimper and groan against what he did for him. At this point, Rufus had no choice but to tug against the binding, attempting to grab at the sheets in torturous ecstacy. A fire was burning in Tseng’s pelvis; he needed his cock down shoved down Rufus’ throat too. He wanted to see Rufus from above, his beautiful mouth wrapped around him. Tseng felt Rufus stiffen in his mouth and twitch, his body tightening, breathlessly. Rufus was about to come. He ejaculated against him, breathing in helpless pants, and Tseng swallowed with his cock still warm in his mouth.   
“Hmmn, you come so beautifully,” Tseng whispered against him as he kissed his abdominal muscles, working his way up to unbind his lover. He took the handcuff key from the bedside table and unlatched them, gently rubbing at Rufus’ wrists for him and then steadily untying the gag.   
“How are you so fucking good at that,” Rufus panted angrily in the darkness, his bare chest heaving. “It’s not fair.”   
“Oh, come on now, don’t be annoyed with me,” Tseng said, wiping Rufus’ brow with his thumb then kissing him on the lips softly. He gathered him into his arms and held him close. “I was just doing what I was told by my commander.”   
“Turk,” Rufus said, voice tinged with a simultaneous insult and a smile.   
Tseng thought he’d wanted to have Rufus on his knees tonight, sucking him off, pleasuring him, but something rising in him doused the fire. He knew what it was. A realization. That this was enough. For him to have served and to have given what he needed to. All day long, he gave his body and physical capabilities over to those who demanded it, but here, in this dark, quiet room in the arms of a lover who knew of what he went through, he had chosen to give it freely. There was no urgency of survival, there was only what he freely wanted to give and receive, fully his choice.   
“Thank you,” he whispered against Rufus’ hair, playing idly with it.  
Rufus snuggled closer to him, but didn’t say anything. What more could he say in this moment to a man he simultaneously both feared and loved?  
“Y-you’re welcome, I guess,” Rufus pouted. He then said, very quietly, “I-I love you.”  
“What was that?” Tseng pressed.   
“I said I love you. And not just because you give great head.”   
Tseng’s heart and chest cinched. Who? Who had ever said this to him? So openly?  
“Rufus-”  
“I know it started off rough with us, but I love you. I don’t really know what that means with everything going on in this fucked up world, but here I am.”   
“Rufus, I accept it. Thank you.”  
Rufus was nodding off sleepily into Tseng’s bare chest.   
“What about you?” Rufus said, mid-yawn. “Say it back or I’ll get all insecure.”   
“Of course I love you,” Tseng took his hand and kissed his fingers.   
Rufus let out a slight hum of contentment at the answer.  
“Go to sleep now,” Tseng said, smoothing the top of his head. “We both could use rest. I’ll see you in the morning.”


End file.
